


N7 SOLDIER fanart

by JenMania



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Mass Effect
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Games, Gen, Painting & Airbrushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenMania/pseuds/JenMania
Summary: Artwork based on N7 SOLDIER-Chapter 47 fanfic by ScreamingViking. This was a collaboration between Lucife56 and myself. She did the drawings while I did the coloring.





	

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pages 1-3 of collaboration for N7 SOLDIER fanfic by Screamingviking
> 
> Drawings by lucife56  
> Coloring by me


End file.
